


you better get out before the sun rises

by summerdayghost



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Morning After, Pre-Canon, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “I’ll see you at school Evil.”





	you better get out before the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of unusual endearments.

The sun was coming up, and Ed would have to sneak out soon. The official reasoning was so Ed’s parents wouldn’t worry. They both knew that was a lie. Ed’s parents had never noticed his absence and probably never would. The real reason was so that Charley’s mom wouldn’t see him. Charley didn’t know what he would do if that ever happened.

The light flooding into the room was such a pretty color. Charley wished Ed could appreciate it rather than having to quickly throw on his clothes.

Charley smiled and laid back, “I’ll see you at school Evil.”

He had no chance of staying awake through English class. Then again when did he ever.

Ed spun on his heel to face Charley, “Call me Evil one more time and I swear to god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
